the legend of zelda
by Dark Mikanou
Summary: Ca y est,la fin de l'histoire a enfin été ajoutée! J'espère que vous aimerez celle ci et bonne lecture à tous .Cette fic reprend l'histoire des jeux zelda surtout le 3 et un peu du 1.
1. prologue

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of Zelda**

****

**Prologue :**

Dans un royaume lointain, nommé Hyrule, vivait une race d'êtres aux pouvoirs surnaturels, maîtrisant les arcanes et la sorcellerie. Ces créatures se nommaient les Hyliens. Les légendes racontent qu'ils pouvaient entendre la voix des dieux qui courait sur le monde. Les Hyliens étaient une race d'élus qui avaient été créés par les entités divines pour distiller leur sagesse et leur connaissance à tous les hommes. On pouvait les reconnaître facilement grâce à leurs oreilles pointues.

Une des plus anciennes légendes narrait la création du royaume d'Hyrule. Au début, il n'y avait rien. Mais un jour, trois déesses descendirent sur la terre afin de créer l'ordre et la vie : Din, déesse de la Force, Nayru, déesse de la Sagesse et Favore, déesse du Courage. Din, de son feu divin, forma la Terre en foulant le vide. Nayru donna au monde l'esprit de la loi ; quant à Favore, elle créa de nombreuses formes de vie.En regagnant les cieux, les déesses laissèrent derrière elles un symbole de leur passage, formé de trois fragments. On connaît ce superbe triangle en or sous le nom de Triforce. Cet objet, symbole des essences divines, détient une puissance hors normes qui donnerait le pouvoir absolu à quiconque le touchera. Si cet être est bon, Hyrule resplendirait de lumière, mais si celui-ci a des desseins malsains, le ciel se couvrirait de nuages et ce serait l'aube d'une ère de chaos. Pour éviter d'attirer la convoitise des créatures vivantes, les déesses placèrent la Triforce sur la Terre d'or, un royaume parallèle à Hyrule.

Quand cette légende fut révélée au peuple d'Hyrule, les humains avides de pouvoir commencèrent à rechercher la Terre d'or. Elle devint alors la raison de vivre des hommes : le péché et la convoitise envahirent les cœurs des habitants du royaume d'Hyrule. Mais personne, pas même les sept sages hyliens, ne connaissait l'endroit exact menant à l'artefact magique. Les années passèrent, le triangle d'or fascinait de plus en plus les peuples qui s'entredéchirèrent afin de le trouver. Nul ne cherchait plus la Triforce que pour son intérêt propre, sans penser aucunement aux valeurs défendues par les essences divines.Personne ne parvint à trouver le passage menant à la Terre d'or… jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de voleurs doués en magie noire découvrît la formule ouvrant le portail menant à la Terre sacrée. Après avoir traversé un halo de lumière qui s'était formé devant eux, ils foulèrent une terre dont le ciel était de couleur or.

Au loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir un triangle d'or qui brillait dans les cieux. Le chef des voleurs, ne voulant pas partager le pouvoir des dieux, assassina ses hommes et emprunta la route menant à la Triforce. Son nom : Ganondorf Dragmire. Arrivant devant celle-ci, il fit le vœu de conquérir Hyrule. Après son contact avec l'objet, le voleur se métamorphosa et éclata d'un rire monstrueux qui répandit les ténèbres sur la Terre d'or.Tous les hommes avides et mauvais rejoignirent ce qui devint alors le monde des Ténèbres. Le terrible sorcier se proclama Mandrag Ganon, et ordonna à tous ceux qui le voulaient de le suivre. Son dessein était de renverser le royaume d'Hyrule, si beau et si pur, et de jeter le chaos sur le monde. Immédiatement alertés par leurs pouvoirs, les sept sages Hyliens se rendirent chez le roi. Ce dernier rassembla toute son armée et supplia tous les hommes bons et valides de défendre Hyrule, de combattre Ganon et ses sbires et de sceller le passage menant au terrible monde des Ténèbres. La guerre du Sceau était déclarée.

Les mois passèrent ; alors que Ganon formait ses soldats en vue d'envahir Hyrule, le roi, les chevaliers et les sages s'apprêtaient à en découdre avec l'ennemi. Les Hyliens s'allièrent aux humains et, grâce à l'unification de leurs capacités, forgèrent une épée légendaire possédant les trois attributs de la Triforce. Cette lame représentait la seule chance de vaincre Ganon et avait été nommée Excalibur. Les sept sages se mirent à explorer le monde à la recherche du cœur pur, l'élu de Mudora (le livre sacré d'Hyrule), qui serait capable de soulever cette épée et de la manier en vue de vaincre le mal. Mais ils eurent beau fouler la Terre, ils ne le trouvèrent jamais. Et la guerre du Sceau débuta…Les légions démoniaques de Ganon sortirent des ténèbres et attaquèrent Hyrule. Les chevaliers luttèrent avec bravoure, malgré de très nombreuses pertes, ils réussirent à repousser l'offensive du Malin. Grâce à leur courage et à leur détermination, ils permirent aux sept sages hyliens d'allier leur puissance, afin d'emprisonner Ganon et ses lieutenants les plus féroces sur la Terre d'or devenue le monde des Ténèbres. Ils réussirent à fendre la Triforce en trois triangles isocèles, deux restant dans le monde des Ténèbres, l'un parvenant à franchir la porte et tombant dans les mains du roi d'Hyrule. Les sages scellèrent alors l'entrée du passage dimensionnel menant à ce monde démoniaque.Cette épopée connue de tous les Hyliens et habitants d'Hyrule, est devenue l'un des mythes les plus impressionnants et appréciés des enfants du royaume. Il est l'un des éléments fondateurs de la légende de Zelda, et est connu par tous sous le nom de Guerre du Sceau.

* * *

la suite trés prochainement !... 


	2. Le début de la quête des fraguements

**Le début de la quête des fraguements..**

Les années s'écoulèrent et le royaume d'Hyrule était de nouveau paisible. Le roi avait eu une fille qu'il avait appelé Zelda. La princesse, dès son plus jeune âge, avait été bercé par les légendes du pays. Elle avait reçu de son père la Triforce de la Sagesse. La première action de Zelda fut de briser son artefact en huit morceaux et de les disperser à travers le monde, au cas où Ganon réussirait à lever le sceau des sages.

Alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, on remarquait dans tout le royaume que des nuages sombres se regroupaient au dessus de la montagne de la Mort. La foudre tomba sur le sceau scellé ce qui entrouvrit une brèche dimensionnelle et qui permit à Ganon de sortir de la Terre d'or transformée en monde des Ténèbres. Il se mit alors à la recherche du dernier fragment de la Triforce, celui de la Sagesse. Semant la terreur et le chaos sur son passage, il finit par entendre le nom de Zelda. La princesse, descendante de la race hylienne, avait des pouvoirs magiques et pouvait notamment voir l'avenir. Elle comprit rapidement que Ganon était de retour et elle se doutait qu'il allait sûrement venir au château d'Hyrule. Elle chargea donc sa nourrice, Impa, de voyager à travers le royaume afin de trouver le héros de la légende, l'élu qui, un jour, par sa bravoure deviendrait le maître d'Excalibur et sauverait ainsi le monde d'Hyrule. Impa explora longtemps le pays à la recherche du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, Ganon retrouvait peu à peu ses forces et apprit la quête que menait d'Impa. Il envoya ses sbires à sa recherche. Ses soldats la retrouvèrent rapidement. Au moment où Impa allait périr un jeune homme, visiblement descendant des Hyliens (en raison de ses oreilles pointues et de son accoutrement, qui symbolise son accord avec la nature), la protégea et élimina les démons qui s'en étaient pris à elle. Elle apprit de lui qu'il s'appelait Link.

Impa lui raconta alors la légende de la Triforce et l'informa des huit donjons secrets du royaume d'Hyrule, qui abritaient chacun un des fragments de la Triforce de la Sagesse. C'était le seul élément qui, une fois reconstitué, lui permettrait de trouver le passage menant à la montagne de la Mort, lieu où se terrait à présent Ganon.

Impa indiqua à Link le premier donjon sur sa carte et notre petit elfe accepta de l'aider. Il se mit donc sur la route du premier donjon qui se trouvait au cœur même d'un bosquet. Durant le trajet, il observait la faune et la flore du royaume qui était riche en couleurs. Il arriva enfin a destination ; devant lui se dressait un petit bosquet. Il se faufila entre deux arbres et arriva dans une petite clairière. L'herbe y était verte et un tapis de fleur le recouvrait. Il était entouré par une multitude de chênes dont les feuilles laissaient aisément passer la lumière du soleil. Au cœur de ce paysage féerique, il y avait un temple où les lianes avaient élus domiciles sur les murs. Notre héros s'arma de courage et pénétra à l'intérieur ; il se retrouva dès lors dans une vaste salle où un squelette de ce qui semblait être un chevalier jonchait le sol. Il parcouru la pièce et vit une porte dans les murs de ces lieux ; il y avait une serrure qui scellait l'entrée à la suite du donjon. L'elfe retourna sur ses pas et cherchait une clé sur les dalles poussiéreuses ; cet alors qu'il l'aperçut dans la main du squelette. Il la saisie et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il senti une dalle s'enfoncer sous son poids qui actionna la fermeture des deux issus disponibles. Soudain le squelette se mit à s'animer de lui-même et toute en se redressant sur ses jambes, s'arma à l'aide d'une veille épée rouillée. Sortant la lame de son fourreau, Link se prépara à l'assaut du revenant qui se dirigeait difficilement dans sa direction. Profitant de sa rapidité, il chargea sa lame en avant et brisa la colonne vertébrale de l'ennemi ce qui sépara le torse du reste du corps et mit a terre l'opposant. Ne s'avouant pas vaincu, le défunt chevalier se redressa grâce à l'un de ses bras et l'attaqua avec l'autre. Notre héros contenu l'attaque à l'aide de son bouclier et riposta aussitôt en lui donnant un large coup d'épée qui le décapita. Le squelette s'effrita et une fois terrassé, les portes s'ouvrèrent de nouveaux. Le revenant laissa derrière lui un coffre contenant à la grande surprise de l'elfe, un boomerang. Après l'avoir glisser dans sa ceinture, il alla insérer la clé et ouvrit la lourde porte ; ainsi il pénétra dans une autre salle aussi grande que la précédente.

Il avança prudemment, quand soudain une horde de chauve-souris fondirent sur lui. Link essaya de les repousser à l'aide de son épée mais les bestioles étaient trop rapides. Il décida de mettre à profit sa nouvelle arme. Elle se montra particulièrement maniable et d'une très grande efficacité contre ses petits volatiles. Esquivant leurs assauts et contre-attaquant aussi sec, Link réussi à toutes les éliminer.

Poursuivant son périple, notre jeune héros se retrouva à une intersection de couloirs. Les observants chacun leurs tours, il remarqua que dans celui qui était le plus étroit qu'il y avait des lianes et des fleurs sur les murs. Link décida d'emprunta celui-ci et longea le couloir ; il atteignit ainsi une salle où la végétation était abondante. Au centre de cette pièce, un socle où reposait un arc sur un tapis de fleur. Quand notre elfe le prit, le socle s'enfonça dans le sol et entendit en grondement non loin d'où il se trouvait. Il sortie alors de la salle et emprunta l'autre chemin ; là une porte était entrain de s'ouvrir. Notre héros longea le couloir qui venait d'apparaître et dont le plafond laissait passer quelques rayons du soleil. Il finit par déboucher dans un hall où se trouvait une immense porte en pierre. Notre petit elfe essaya par sa seule force de l'ouvrir mais en vain. Il chercha donc un autre moyen de poursuivre son exploration. En levant la tête, il aperçut une sorte de boule brillante qui devait servir d'interrupteur pour l'ouverture de la porte. Il utilisa son boomerang pour l'atteindre et révéla ainsi une autre pièce.

Link pénétra dans une immense salle où l'atmosphère était pesante. Il remarqua un morceau de la Triforce posé sur un autel de granit. Il se précipita pour l'atteindre mais reçu un choc violent dans le dos qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la salle. Se remettant sur pied, il vit un immense dragon se dressant sur le chemin du fragment qu'il convoitait. Ce monstre gigantesque avait une peau grise dont la surface était rugueuse et une corne dorée sur son front. Le combat s'engagea entre notre héros et le dragon. Celui-ci de son souffle de feu essaya de brûler le petit elfe mais Link plus malin, trouva refuge derrière une colonne. Le reptile utilisa sa queue pour l'atteindre mais réussit qu'à la détruire et à déclancher un éboulement au dessus de l'elfe. Il se précipita entre les jambes du monstre et essaya d'atteindre le fragment doré. Mais le reptile était vif et il cracha une boule de feu qui s'écrasa devant Link. Notre elfe échafauda un plan pour immobiliser le dragon ; Il se mit alors à courir et à passer derrière les colonnes qui encerclaient le monstre. Le dragon agacer, utilisa de nouveau sa queue pour détruirent toutes les colonnes autour desquelles Link courait et comme il l'avait pensé, le plafond s'écroula sur le reptile. Prit au piège et ne pouvant se dégager, notre héros en profita pour lui planter son épée dans le crâne. Le dragon poussa un dernier cri de douleur avant sombrer dans la mort. Link se dirigea vers l'autel et saisi le morceau de Triforce ce qui fit jaillir une lumière du fragment qui emmena l'elfe à l'entrée du donjon.

Link sorti alors du bosquet, et fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Il faisait beau, il n'y avait aucun nuage et notre héros se mit donc en route pour le donjon suivant ; mais il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les autres fragments. Il longea alors une petite rivière est aperçut plusieurs poissons ; dans le ciel, il pouvait distinguer des oiseaux qui jouaient en se pourchassant. Le paysage était magnifique et Link avait du mal à croire que cette tranquillité pouvait être brisée. C'est alors qu'il vit un marchand ambulant, arrêté au bord de la route. Celui-ci était attaqué par deux bandits. Link se précipita à son secours et se dressa face à eux, armé de son épée. Il leur ordonna de le laisser tranquille ce qui fit rigoler les deux hommes. L'un d'eux saisit le vieux marchand tandis que l'autre sortit son épée et attaqua l'elfe. Notre héros, d'un seul coup d'épée, désarma le voleur et pointa son épée sur sa gorge. Il ordonna la libération du marchand. Le voleur jeta son prisonnier au sol et prit la fuite avec son compagnon en criant qu'il reviendrait se venger. Le vieil homme remercia Link de sa bravoure et lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici. Après avoir pris connaissance de la quête de l'elfe, il décida de l'aider et lui donna son tout nouvel article : des bombes. Notre héros accepta ce présent, le remercia à son tour. Le vendeur lui apprit qu'il y avait deux donjons non loin d'où il se trouvait : le premier était sous la montagne et était soi-disant gardé par un dinosaure géant, tandis que le second était situé dans les falaises. La sortie du temple de la montagne donnait sur le bas des falaises ce qui permettait de rejoindre les deux donjons. Link salua le marchant et prit la route des nouveaux fragments.

Notre elfe se dirigea vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué le vendeur. Il lui suffisait de longer la rivière et de remonter jusqu'à la source. Après avoir passer une demi heure à longer le cours d'eau, l'elfe arriva au pied de la montagne ; là, l'eau sortait d'un tunnel qui avait été formé au fil des âges dans la roche. Notre héros sauta dans la rivière où il avait pied et s'engouffra dans la caverne. Il parcouru le tunnel avec l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et finit par déboucher dans un hall où deux statues étaient dressées : elles représentaient deux dragons. Il distingua derrière celles-ci, une immense porte qui donnait accès au temple. Link l'emprunta et arriva dans une grande salle remplie de colonnes. L'elfe sortit son épée et avança prudemment dans l'obscurité qui envahissait la pièce. Soudain, il vit une chose se déplacer et se diriger dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'une énorme main surgit de nulle part et chargea en direction de notre héros qui se protégea à l'aide de son bouclier. La chose le percuta de plein fouet et tomba au sol ; Link en profita pour la transpercer de son épée. La main disparue dans une épaisse fumée laissant place à une dizaine de rubis au sol. L'elfe les ramassa, les mit dans sa bourse et continua sa route à travers les colonnes. Après être sortit de ce dédale, il vit un chemin en pierres faisant le contour d'une source. Link emprunta ce passage en restant sur ses gardes quand soudain, deux serpents l'encerclèrent. L'elfe utilisa son boomerang et sonna le serpent devant lui ; puis le décapita à l'aide de son épée. Il fonça jusqu'à l'autre côté du chemin et lança de nouveau son boomerang sur le reptile, ce qui le fit tomber dans l'eau. Le petit elfe alla récupérer son arme qui était tombée dans la source et en s'en approchant, le boomerang sortit de lui-même de l'eau, étincelant et d'un bleu saphir, et vint se déposer au creux de ses mains. Cet alors que le serpent, après avoir reprit ses esprits surgit de l'eau et agressa de nouveau notre héros. Brandissant son épée, notre héros pourfendit le crâne du reptile qui retomba brutalement dans la source.

Link sortit de l'eau, et poursuivit son chemin en direction d'une porte de couleur or. La porte ressemblait à une énorme bouche de monstre et deux crocs descendaient jusqu'à mi- hauteur de l'entrée. L'elfe s'arma de son épée, se redressa, et pénétra à l'intérieur de cette bouche des enfers. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, notre héros était de plus en plus inquiet. Il atteignit enfin la sortie de ce tunnel.

Link pénétra dans une immense salle où le sol était couvert de sable ; cet alors que le sol se mit à trembler. Notre héros se mit sur ses gardes quand un énorme dinosaure sortie du sol : C'était un Dodongo, une sorte d'immense lézard avec un corps plus solide que le diamant. Il rugit férocement et se lança sur Link de toutes ses forces. L'elfe esquiva de justesse la charge du monstre et l'attaqua à son tour avec son épée. L'assaut fut stoppé net grâce à la solidité de la carapace du lézard. Le Dodongo retourna sous terre laissant Link surprit par la résistance du dino. Le monstre surgit dans le dos de Link et lui donna un violent coup de crâne. L'elfe retomba à plat ventre dans le sable et le robuste lézard chargea de nouveau. Link envoya son boomerang, étourdit l'animal et s'agrippa à son cou. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et notre héros en profita pour grimper sur la tête du lézard et lui asséna un puissant coup d'épée. En le frappant, son épée se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et cassa du coup le poignet de notre héros. Le Dodongo agita la tête est projeta Link au sol, puis il retourna de nouveau sous terre. L'elfe ne savait plus quoi faire et décida d'utiliser les grands moyens : il sortit une bombe de sa sacoche et attendit que le lézard remonte à la surface, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire en rugissant férocement. Link profita de cette occasion pour envoyer sa bombe dans la gueule du monstre. Le lézard l'ingurgita puis poussa un cri de douleur quand l'explosion retentit au cœur de son estomac ; ceci fit imploser le monstre qui s'écroula ensuite au sol. Son corps s'enfonça petit à petit dans le sable avant de disparaître complètement. Dès lors, un puissant rayon entrouvrit le sable laissant apparaître le second fragment de Triforce. Notre héros s'en empara et son poignet guérit immédiatement. Au même instant, l'entrée d'un tunnel apparut dans le mur de salle et Link alla s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il mit plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'atteindre la sortie, puis se retrouva alors sur une plage bordée par une mer reflétant la lumière du soleil. C'est ainsi que Link prit le chemin le menant au donjon des falaises.


	3. En route pour les falaises

**En route pour les falaises :**

Link sorti alors du bosquet, et fut ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Il faisait beau, il n'y avait aucun nuage et notre héros se mit donc en route pour le donjon suivant ; mais il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les autres fragments. Il longea alors une petite rivière est aperçut plusieurs poissons ; dans le ciel, il pouvait distinguer des oiseaux qui jouaient en se pourchassant. Le paysage était magnifique et Link avait du mal à croire que cette tranquillité pouvait être brisée. C'est alors qu'il vit un marchand ambulant, arrêté au bord de la route. Celui-ci était attaqué par deux bandits. Link se précipita à son secours et se dressa face à eux, armé de son épée. Il leur ordonna de le laisser tranquille ce qui fit rigoler les deux hommes. L'un d'eux saisit le vieux marchand tandis que l'autre sortit son épée et attaqua l'elfe. Notre héros, d'un seul coup d'épée, désarma le voleur et pointa son épée sur sa gorge. Il ordonna la libération du marchand. Le voleur jeta son prisonnier au sol et prit la fuite avec son compagnon en criant qu'il reviendrait se venger. Le vieil homme remercia Link de sa bravoure et lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici. Après avoir pris connaissance de la quête de l'elfe, il décida de l'aider et lui donna son tout nouvel article : des bombes. Notre héros accepta ce présent, le remercia à son tour. Le vendeur lui apprit qu'il y avait deux donjons non loin d'où il se trouvait : le premier était sous la montagne et était soi-disant gardé par un dinosaure géant, tandis que le second était situé dans les falaises. La sortie du temple de la montagne donnait sur le bas des falaises ce qui permettait de rejoindre les deux donjons. Link salua le marchant et prit la route des nouveaux fragments.

Notre elfe se dirigea vers le lieu que lui avait indiqué le vendeur. Il lui suffisait de longer la rivière et de remonter jusqu'à la source. Après avoir passer une demi heure à longer le cours d'eau, l'elfe arriva au pied de la montagne ; là, l'eau sortait d'un tunnel qui avait été formé au fil des âges dans la roche. Notre héros sauta dans la rivière où il avait pied et s'engouffra dans la caverne. Il parcouru le tunnel avec l'eau qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et finit par déboucher dans un hall où deux statues étaient dressées : elles représentaient deux dragons. Il distingua derrière celles-ci, une immense porte qui donnait accès au temple. Link l'emprunta et arriva dans une grande salle remplie de colonnes. L'elfe sortit son épée et avança prudemment dans l'obscurité qui envahissait la pièce. Soudain, il vit une chose se déplacer et se diriger dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'une énorme main surgit de nulle part et chargea en direction de notre héros qui se protégea à l'aide de son bouclier. La chose le percuta de plein fouet et tomba au sol ; Link en profita pour la transpercer de son épée. La main disparue dans une épaisse fumée laissant place à une dizaine de rubis au sol. L'elfe les ramassa, les mit dans sa bourse et continua sa route à travers les colonnes. Après être sortit de ce dédale, il vit un chemin en pierres faisant le contour d'une source. Link emprunta ce passage en restant sur ses gardes quand soudain, deux serpents l'encerclèrent. L'elfe utilisa son boomerang et sonna le serpent devant lui ; puis le décapita à l'aide de son épée. Il fonça jusqu'à l'autre côté du chemin et lança de nouveau son boomerang sur le reptile, ce qui le fit tomber dans l'eau. Le petit elfe alla récupérer son arme qui était tombée dans la source et en s'en approchant, le boomerang sortit de lui-même de l'eau, étincelant et d'un bleu saphir, et vint se déposer au creux de ses mains. Cet alors que le serpent, après avoir reprit ses esprits surgit de l'eau et agressa de nouveau notre héros. Brandissant son épée, notre héros pourfendit le crâne du reptile qui retomba brutalement dans la source.

Link sortit de l'eau, et poursuivit son chemin en direction d'une porte de couleur or. La porte ressemblait à une énorme bouche de monstre et deux crocs descendaient jusqu'à mi- hauteur de l'entrée. L'elfe s'arma de son épée, se redressa, et pénétra à l'intérieur de cette bouche des enfers. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, notre héros était de plus en plus inquiet. Il atteignit enfin la sortie de ce tunnel.

Link pénétra dans une immense salle où le sol était couvert de sable ; cet alors que le sol se mit à trembler. Notre héros se mit sur ses gardes quand un énorme dinosaure sortie du sol : C'était un Dodongo, une sorte d'immense lézard avec un corps plus solide que le diamant. Il rugit férocement et se lança sur Link de toutes ses forces. L'elfe esquiva de justesse la charge du monstre et l'attaqua à son tour avec son épée. L'assaut fut stoppé net grâce à la solidité de la carapace du lézard. Le Dodongo retourna sous terre laissant Link surprit par la résistance du dino. Le monstre surgit dans le dos de Link et lui donna un violent coup de crâne. L'elfe retomba à plat ventre dans le sable et le robuste lézard chargea de nouveau. Link envoya son boomerang, étourdit l'animal et s'agrippa à son cou. Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et notre héros en profita pour grimper sur la tête du lézard et lui asséna un puissant coup d'épée. En le frappant, son épée se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et cassa du coup le poignet de notre héros. Le Dodongo agita la tête est projeta Link au sol, puis il retourna de nouveau sous terre. L'elfe ne savait plus quoi faire et décida d'utiliser les grands moyens : il sortit une bombe de sa sacoche et attendit que le lézard remonte à la surface, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire en rugissant férocement. Link profita de cette occasion pour envoyer sa bombe dans la gueule du monstre. Le lézard l'ingurgita puis poussa un cri de douleur quand l'explosion retentit au cœur de son estomac ; ceci fit imploser le monstre qui s'écroula ensuite au sol. Son corps s'enfonça petit à petit dans le sable avant de disparaître complètement. Dès lors, un puissant rayon entrouvrit le sable laissant apparaître le second fragment de Triforce. Notre héros s'en empara et son poignet guérit immédiatement. Au même instant, l'entrée d'un tunnel apparut dans le mur de salle et Link alla s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Il mit plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'atteindre la sortie, puis se retrouva alors sur une plage bordée par une mer reflétant la lumière du soleil. C'est ainsi que Link prit le chemin le menant au donjon des falaises.

Notre elfe avançait péniblement dans le sable jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un chemin qui montait au sommet des falaises. Après avoir commencer la montée, il vit une ombre se faufiler entre les rochers, mais il ne prêta aucune attention au premier abord et s'engouffra dans les gorges. Tout à coup, deux araignées firent face au petit elfe et rebondirent autour de lui avant de l'attaquer simultanément. Notre héros exécuta un saut périlleux arrière puis ne pouvant pas contre attaquer, il prit la fuite en direction des hauteurs. En continuant son chemin, il vit l'entrée d'une grotte et après avoir pénétrer à l'intérieur, il fit la connaissance d'un marchand d'armes.

Cet homme possédait toutes sortes d'armes et lui proposa une épée unique pour la faible somme de 150 rubis. Notre héros ne possédant plus de lame décida d'acheter cette arme. Le vendeur lui révéla que cette épée avait été forgée par deux nains grâce à du métal qui avait été trempé dans une fontaine aux fées. En guise de remerciement pour son achat, l'homme lui donna, en plus des flèches pour son arc et lui indiqua l'emplacement du donjon.

Alors, Link prit la route le menant au troisième donjon avec sa nouvelle épée. Celui-ci se trouvait en haut de la falaise. Après une longue montée, il atteignit sans peine l'entrée du temple. Il sortit son épée et entra à l'intérieure et se retrouva dans un grand hall. Il descendit de longs escaliers qui lui permirent d'atteindre un couloir infesté de Blorps, des monstres gélatineux qui vivent le plus souvent en groupe. Link jeta l'une de ses bombes au milieu de ces parasites pour se frayer un passage. L'explosion désintégra tous les Blorps et lui permit d'atteindre la première salle du donjon. Elle était illuminée à l'aide de grandes torches disposer à chaque coin de la pièce. Au centre se dressaient deux armures de guerriers armés chacun d'une hache. En s'approchant, Link vit la main de l'un d'eux bouger ; c'est alors que les deux guerriers se réveillèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, après s'être mit en formation de combat. L'elfe lança son boomerang sur l'un mais cela n'eu aucun effet. Les deux ennemis attaquèrent notre héros et celui-ci essayait de contenir la puissance de leurs assauts avec son bouclier. Il se mit alors à fuir en direction de la salle suivante et se trouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Les deux guerriers arrivèrent avec des torches, et cherchèrent le petit elfe. Link profitant du noir, leur glissa une bombe près de leurs jambes. Ils eurent à peine le temps de la voir avant d'être projetés contre le mur ; à son contact, les armures se séparèrent en plusieurs morceaux. Cet alors que notre héros vu deux esprit s'échapper des haumes et disparaître dans le plafond fait de roche.

Après leur disparition, Link se retrouva de nouveau seul et se permit de faire une petite pause. Il remarqua son bouclier était fissurer. C'est alors que la porte derrière lui se referma et qu'apparut une plante carnivore à quatre têtes avec d'immenses feuilles au dessous. Elle se mit dès lors à tourner autour de l'elfe. Link utilisa son boomerang et coupa la tige de l'une des têtes. La bestiole continua à planer à l'aide de ses feuilles. Le monstre tomba au le sol. Profitant de la confusion de la plante, il sectionna l'une des têtes à l'aide de son épée ce qui mit la plante dans une rage folle. Elle se remit à voler et se mit à envoyer des spores qui engluaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Link essaya de nouveau de détruire l'une de ses têtes mais la chose tournait de plus en plus vite et empêchait le boomerang de l'atteindre. Notre héros commençait à être immobilisé et ne pouvait plus contre-attaquer les assauts de la plante. Link utilisa donc son arc afin de l'atteindre. La flèche qu'il envoya atteignit l'une des têtes. La plante s'effondra de douleur et l'elfe en profita pour se libérer et s'empressa d'aller planter son épée dans le crâne de la dernière tête. Le monstre s'englua dans ses propres spores et se décomposa peu à peu avant de flétrir et de disparaître complètement. C'est alors qu'un tourbillon de feuilles fit apparaître le fragment de la Triforce ; notre héros s'en approcha et à son contact, il recouvrit toutes ses forces. La lumière due à l'artefact l'envoya hors du donjon et il se retrouva du coté des falaises qui donnaient sur le royaume d'Hyrule.

* * *

Et voila, c'est tout pour le moment. 

La suite viendra dans quelques jours,

et si vous avez aimé, une petite review sa serait sympa ;-)


	4. Le mythe révélé

**Le mythe révélé:**

Link avait en possession trois fragments de la Triforce de la sagesse. Le soleil était très bas colorant le ciel d'un orange éblouissant. . Au loin, il pouvait apercevoir le point d'eau dont le centre était envahi par une nappe de brouillard épaisse. A coté de son cotés, une pancarte indiquait un chemin qui rejoignait le lac Hylia. Ce point d'eau abritait, soi-disant, un monstre de la mythologie Hylienne : le légendaire dragon Trinexx.

Notre héros prit ce chemin et commença la descente des falaises Le passage était escarpé et la descente était couverte de pierre. L'elfe la descendit avec prudence et atteignit enfin un terrain plus facile à prendre. Il prit tout son temps afin de se reposer, puis atteignit enfin le bas de la montagne. Notre héros continua sur le chemin fin de terre et de petits cailloux et remarqua que le chemin longeait la lisière d'un bois. Après une dizaine de minutes, Link quitta l'ombre des feuilles des arbres et entra dans une plaine où le soleil cognait fort. Il parcouru très rapidement la prairie afin d'atteindre le bord de l'eau. Notre héros couru dans l'herbe et arriva enfin sur les lieux. L'elfe chercha alors un moyen de traverser le lac. Cet alors qu'il aperçut une petite embarcation échouée sur la rive et décida de l'utilisée ; dès lors il commença à la mettre à l'eau. Il monta ensuite dessus et utilisa la rame qui était à bord pour avancer. L'elfe se mit donc en direction des brumes qui s'étendaient devant lui. Après plusieurs heures passer à scruter l'horizon, notre héros sombra dans un sommeil de plomb et la barque se mit à dériver doucement.

Pendant ce temps, des nuages obscurs s'amoncelaient au dessus du château d'Hyrule. La princesse Zelda avait décider d'envoyer Impa prévenir Link que Ganon approchait pour l'enlever ; en effet, le démon avait envoyé des hommes de mains pour la capturer et ceux-ci pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Impa partit donc à la recherche du jeune garçon descendant des Hyliens et commença par aller en direction du village Cocorico. Le cri d'un goéland brisa le silence qui s'était installé sur le lac et réveilla Link brusquement. La nuit était tombée et l'elfe contempla le paysage où il se trouvait. Son embarcation avait accosté sur une petite île et la brume ne laissait voir à l'elfe les étoiles dans le ciel. Notre héros se releva, sorti de son embarcation et commença à explorer l'île. Tout près du rivage, il y avait une pancarte où il était marqué : « Apothicaire » et une flèche indiquait un chemin menant à une maison en haut d'une colline. Notre petit elfe se dirigea vers l'habitation.

Après l'avoir atteint, il poussa le rideau qui servait de porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. Une vieille femme l'accueillie et proposa de lui vendre l'une de ces potions et Link, curieux, accepta de tenter l'expérience. L'apothicaire lui apporta une mixture de couleur rouge. Elle lui dévoila que cette potion permettait de guérir instantanément les blessures. Notre héros décida de l'acheter car il en aurait sûrement grande utilité durant son périple et la vieille femme la lui vendit pour 90 rubis. Elle lui révéla son inquiétude au sujet du volcan se trouvant tout près d'ici car il était entré en éruption depuis peu. Link acheta la potion et lui promît de résoudre cette énigme. En remerciement, l'apothicaire lui offrir le gîte et le couvert pour la nuit.

Au petit matin, notre héros se leva sans faire le moindre bruit et sortie discrètement de la maison. Il poursuivit donc son exploration en direction du volcan qui était situé au nord de l'île. Des vapeurs de fumées se dégageaient du cratère et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de souffre envahir son nez. L'elfe trouva un accès menant au cœur du volcan caché par des rochers. Il pénétra à l'intérieur avec son épée à la main et commença sa descente dans les fournaises du volcan. Après plusieurs minutes, il atteignit ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un temple. Au sol, il remarqua un blason qui représentait un triangle doré. Link se trouvait donc dans un donjon où un morceau de Triforce devait reposer. Il entra et arriva dans une salle sombre où il ne pouvait pas utilisé sa torche car il y avait du souffre dans l'air. Cet alors que des ténèbres surgit un chevalier en armure noir et pointa son épée en direction de notre héros. Le combat s'engagea entre les deux guerriers au centre de la pièce. Le chevalier donnait de large coup d'épée fendant l'air devant l'elfe, mais celui-ci qui était plus rapide fit un saut sur le côté et taillada la jambe du guerrier noir. Le guerrier lui donna un violent coup d'épée et Link contenu son coup à l'aide de son bouclier. Puis, il mit toute ses force dans sa lame et enfonça sa lame dans son coup. Le chevalier tituba, s'effondra au sol puis disparut en poussière. Un coffre apparu dans un faisceau lumineux et notre héros alla l'ouvrir. Il y découvrit un bouclier d'or avec dessus une sainte croix. En le saisissant un passage fut révélé dans la roche.

Link poursuivi son périple en longeant de nouveau un long couloir humide et sombre. En atteignant la sortie, il découvrit une immense salle avec un énorme rocher en son centre. Notre héros avança avec prudence quand d'un seul coup, le rocher se mit à bouger et deux têtes de dragon s'élevèrent au dessus de l'elfe. Il y en avait une autre au cœur du rocher. Sans attendre, les têtes supérieures crachèrent des flammes en direction de Link qui esquiva le premier jet de feu mais dû utiliser son bouclier pour se protéger contre le second et sentit les flammes du deuxième souffle le brûler. Notre sorti son arc et décocha une flèche vers la tête centrale et cet alors qu'à sa grande surprise, l'une des autres têtes se mit sur la trajectoire du tir et la reçut de plein fouet. L'elfe venait de découvrir le point faible de l'hydre : la tête du milieu était vulnérable à ses attaques ; mais avant tout, il devait se débarrasser des deux autres. Il commença à décocher plusieurs flèches d'affiler en visant le point faible du dragon. Les têtes s'empressèrent de s'interposer pour recevoir l'assaut. Link en profita pour foncer vers le centre du monstre mais l'une des têtes le projeta au sol violemment. Il sentit une violente douleur sur son flan gauche. Notre héros se releva péniblement pendant que le dragon rugissait de toutes ses forces. Il décida donc de faire exploser une bombe vers la tête centrale et le duo de têtes approchèrent de l'explosif. Cet alors qu'elle explosa et étourdit les deux gueules ; ceci lui permit de s'approcher du centre du monstre. Le dragon ouvrit la gueule pour l'attaquer mais l'elfe saisit son épée à deux mains et l'enfonça dans le palet du monstre. Dans un rugissement terrible, les têtes étourdies s'écroulèrent en se brisant en plusieurs morceaux tandis que le corps de l'hydre se fissura de part en part et la dernière tête s'évapora dans les ténèbres. Une multitude de sphères de lumière apparurent soudainement pour former ensuite un morceau de Triforce. Link était mal en point mais il parvint à saisir le fragment d'or et vu sa blessure au ventre se guérir sous ses yeux. Il fut ainsi emmena à l'entrée du donjon.

Notre héros prit la route le menant à son bateau, puis après l'avoir atteint, il le mit à l'eau et commença son retour vers la terre ferme. Le bord de l'île s'éloignait doucement et se disparaissait peu à peu dans la brume. L'elfe remarqua que son radeau prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Soudain, il aperçut un siphon devant lui ; c'était cela qui était à l'origine du courant. Link essaya de sortir de la trajectoire du tourbillon mais il ne pu se dégager. L'embarcation se balada de droite à gauche, s'engouffra entre les vagues et disparut de la surface du l'eau. Notre héros se débattu le plus longtemps possible mais le courant était trop violent et il finit par sombrer dans les bras de morphée. Tout à coup, il se retrouva sur la terre ferme, devant un village était assaillit par les flammes. Link entendit les hurlements de plusieurs villageois et se mit à courir dans la direction des cris. Il atteignit la place du village et reconnu le lieu : il se trouvait au village Cocorico. Les cendres lui piquaient les yeux mais il essaya tout de même de trouver des survivants jusqu'à ce qu'il vit les flammes se regrouper au dessus de lui.

Il aperçut une silhouette au coeur de la fournaise qui ressemblait à un immense sanglier. La bête éclata de rire est lança une vague de feu droit sur Link. Quand tout à coup notre héros ouvrir les yeux, et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il avait rêvé. Il avait atterri dans une grotte dont les parois étaient d'un bleu brillant et des cristaux ornaient les parois. Cet alors qu'il aperçut un couloir avec des escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder à un niveau supérieur. L'elfe gravit une à une les marches le menant au sommet ; il y en avait une centaines. Il arriva enfin au dessus de l'escalier qui l'avait amener au cœur d'un cratère où il y avait en son centre un triangle graver dans la roche. Il commença à traverser le lieu ensoleiller et en marchant sur la figure au sol, les dalles s'écartèrent devant lui laissant apparaître un escalier qui descendait en direction de la forêt qui était en contre bas. Notre héros emprunta ce passage et commença sa descente. Il se retrouva très vite entre les arbres qui était si touffus qu'ils ne laissaient guère de lumière filtrer entre leurs feuilles.


	5. En passant par le labyrinthe

**En passant par le labiynthe :**

****

Son chemin était envahi par des lianes et tout en les coupant, il atteignit enfin une sortie. Il y avait un étang vaseux avec un vieux ponton ; de là, une passerelle partait s'enfoncer dans le marais devant lui. Il ne distinguait aucun bruit mis appart une faible mélodie qui provenait du marécage. Link parti en direction de la musique et s'engagea sur les planches couvertes de vase. L'ambiance était inquiétante et une sueur glaciale lui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; c'est ainsi qu'il vit une arche sous laquelle se trouvait la fin de la passerelle. Il posa ainsi le pied sur un petit îlot désert entourer d'une eau verdâtre. Tout à coup, un trou se forma devant lui et une main en surgit pour l'attraper. L'elfe essaya de la repousser à l'aide de son bouclier mais celle-ci lui saisie la jambe et l'entraîna de force dans le trou. La descente fut rapide mais il eut le temps de sortir son épée et de couper le poignet de la chose. Notre héros s'agrippa aux racines qui sortait de la terre mais il ne pu que freiner sa chute et atterri dans une énorme motte de terre. Il se releva péniblement et tout en se remettant de ses émotions ; il vu plusieurs flambeaux sur les parois, qui éclairaient une porte lourde avec la marque de la Triforce. Il avança dans sa direction quand la main qui l'avait agressé retourna sur le bras d'un homme qui était dissimulé dans l'obscurité. Quand il surgit du noir, Link s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une momie. Il coura dans ça direction et lui trancha la jambe mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'avait rien ; seules quelques bandelettes gisaient sur le sol. Le revenant lui donna une puissante claque qui projeta l'elfe au sol ; Celui-ci se redressa, rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et sorti son arc. La momie avançait lentement dans sa direction ce qui lui permit de décocher une flèche. Elle atteignit sa cible mais ne l'entrava pas dans son action. Les pas du monstre résonnaient dans la salle et notre héros reculait de plus en plus et ainsi se retrouva plaquer contre la paroi entre deux flambeaux. Soudainement, le revenant s'immobilisa et se mit à reculer à la vue des flammes. Il semblait craindre le feu et Link le comprit rapidement. Il prit l'une de ses flèches et mit le bout au dessus de l'une des torches ; celle-ci s'enflamma immédiatement. Il banda son arc et envoya son projectile dans le cœur de la momie. Elle cria de frayeur, son corps brûla en entier et la fumée qui en jaillissait alla se regrouper afin de faire apparaître un coffre. L'elfe l'ouvrit et découvrit un sifflet ; cet alors que la porte s'ouvrit comme ci elle l'invitait à pénétrer dans la pièce suivante d'où provenait un éclat doré. Il rangea l'instrument sa poche et passa la porte.

A l'intérieur de la salle un fragment d'or tournoyait sur un socle en pierre mais dès qu'il s'en approcha, une ombre enveloppa le morceau et un immense œil ailé noir apparut. Le combat s'engagea et la bestiole lança de sa pupille de la fumée pourpre qui ricochait contre le sol et à son contact fissuraient les dalles qui s'y trouvaient. Notre héros n'eu pas le temps de dresser son bouclier devant lui que les projectiles le touchèrent et l'écorchèrent à plusieurs endroits. L'œil envoya une nouvelle vague de fumée mais L'elfe s'était préparé cette fois-ci avait déjà commencé à contourner la trajectoire de l'assaut. La fumée changea brusquement de direction et réussit à l'atteindre. Le brouillard le saisit et commença à l'étouffer. Il ne pouvait riposter ; cet alors qu'il pensa à l'objet qu'il avait reçut après avoir défait la momie. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti le sifflet ; il l'amena difficilement près de sa bouche. Il utilisa le peu de souffle qu'il avait pour jouer un son très aigu. L'œil se tordit de douleur et tomba au sol, ce qui permit à notre héros de se libérer de la fumée. Tout en s'approchant du monstre, il continua à sortir des sons aigus de l'instrument et quand il fut suffisamment près, il sorti sa lame et la brandit au dessus du monstre. Il lui infligea ensuite plusieurs coups d'épée et termina son enchaînement en enfonçant sa lame au cœur de la pupille de la chose. L'œil utilisa ses ailes pour s'envoler mais le fragment de Triforce rayonna au centre de son corps et le fit imploser grâce à sa lumière divine. L'artefact alla ensuite se poser aux creux des mains de Link ce qui le revitalisa quand une multitude de lumière se regroupèrent devant lui. De ces sphère naquirent une fée ; celle-ci le remercia de l'avoir délivrer et lui offrit un cadeau en récompense de son acte ; sa tunique fut entourer d'un halo doré. La fée lui confia que cet habit lui permettrait de diminuer les dégâts dus aux attaques magiques, puis elle le quitta dans le même déluge de lumière dans lequel elle était apparut. Link fut ainsi téléporter or de la forêt.

Suite à sa victoire contre l'œil diabolique, notre héros s'était retrouvé hors des marais. Il avait atterrit à la lisière de la forêt où il y avait une pancarte qui indiquait la direction du village Cocorico. Suite au rêve qu'il avait fait, Link prit la route pour voir si tout cela c'était réellement passé. Il traversa une vaste plaine avec une rivière où l'eau était aussi pure que du cristal ; puis en regardant au loin, il vit une épaisse fumée noire qui se dégageait dans la direction du village. L'elfe couru aussi vite qu'il pu et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il distinguait plusieurs flammes sur les toits des chaumières. Il atteignit enfin le bourg mais il arrivait trop tard : tous étaient en cendre. Les demeures, les arbres, les commerces, ils n'en restaient rien. Les survivants tentaient de récupérer quelques biens. Link s'approcha d'eux et leurs expliqua sa quête. Les villageois avouèrent qu'ils avaient vu un morceau d'or incruster sur le monstre qui venaient de les attaquer. L'elfe leurs demanda où était le repère du démon et parti à sa rencontre.

Notre héros se dirigea donc vers la tanière du monstre où celui-ci avait élue domicile. Il entra dedans et emprunta la plus grande allée qui le conduisit devant la crypte où vivait le monstre et vit la porte en fer enfoncer dans le sol. Il pénétra dans la funeste demeure et longea un tunnel qui semblait avoir été creuser par des griffes. Après être descendu une vingtaine de mètre en dessous du sol, il découvrit enfin le monstre. Il se reposait dans une sorte de terrier et ne semblait pas avoir remarquer l'arriver de l'elfe. Il avança prudemment et écrasa, malencontreusement un crâne humain. Cet alors que la bête se réveilla et se redressa à l'aide de ses pinces. C'était un énorme scorpion qui s'élevait devant notre héros. Link sorti son épée et se mit en garde face au monstre. Il chargea sur lui, la lame en avant et coupa l'une de ses six pattes ; mais cela ne dérangea guère la bestiole qui lui donna un puissant coup de pince et envoya l'elfe dans les airs. Elle se recula ensuite et cria plusieurs fois de suite. Notre héros se releva et vit ensuite deux sorciers noirs apparaîtrent aux cotés de l'insecte, qui sans attendrent envoyèrent des boules de feu. Link sorti son arc et décocha deux flèches en direction des magiciens. Les flammes le frappèrent violemment mais ses deux projectiles s'était enflammés au contact du feu et allèrent se planter dans le corps du duo noir. Les sorciers éclatèrent en cendre et un coffre apparut sur le sol. Le monstre chargea mais l'elfe avait déjà mis la main sur l'objet de la victoire : la baguette de foudre. Il l'orienta face à la bête folle de rage, fit apparaître une sphère électrique et l'envoya droit sur le fragment de Triforce. A son contact, celui-ci absorba l'éclair et rayonna de puissance. La lumière foudroya le scorpion géant et l'écroula au sol. Celui-ci disparut dans une épaisse fumée et ne laissa derrière elle qu'une carcasse vide. Notre héros saisi le morceau de Triforce et se fit téléporter sur la grande place du village où à son arrivée, les habitants l'attendaient avec impatiences. La nuit était tombée, mais il alla quand même raconter son combat les villageois. Suite à son périple, ils décidèrent de l'inviter à manger avec le peu qu'ils avaient réussi à récupérer. Le repas fut assez rapide, mais notre héros pu se reposer enfin ; son sommeil fut doux et le jour fut vite levé sur le bourg. Link s'était vite préparer pour son départ et il vit un villageois se diriger vers lui. Celui-ci le remercia au nom du village de sa bravoure et lui remit une carte du temple du désert, se trouvant au sud du village ; c'est ainsi que Link quitta Cocorico avec en sa possession six fragments de Triforce et un nouveau donjon à explorer.

L'elfe partit en direction du prochain palais : un lieu où le sable et ses tempêtes régnaient en maître. Il courait en direction du sud et ne prêtait aucune attention au paysage qui défilait autour de lui. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètre, il commença à ralentir, puis finit par marcher pour reprendre son souffle. Le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel mais il faisait déjà très bon sur la plaine. Il arriva devant un écriteau où il était indiquer la direction du désert. Notre héros se dirigea vers les énormes rochers qui se dressaient devant lui. En s'en approchant, il senti que la texture du sol changeait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait ; en effet il était désormais sur du sable fin : il avait atteint le désert. L'elfe continua sa route tout en scrutant l'horizon pour trouver l'entrée du temple. Après s'être assez enfoncer dans ce lieu désertique, il senti une forte brise se lever quand tout à coup, une gigantesque tornade s'éleva dans le ciel. Link essaya de se sauver mais le tourbillon l'emporta dans ses vents diaboliques. Durant son envol, les fragments de la Sagesse rayonnèrent et après s'être fait happé violemment par la tornade, celle-ci le déposa doucement sur un sol fait de dalle et se retrouva devant le donjon ; il était au cœur de la tornade et celle-ci lui servait à se protéger contre toute intrusion extérieur, sauf au détenteur de la Triforce.

Notre héros pénétra alors l'intérieur du palais en tenant fermement son épée à la main. Le sol n'était que sable et des petits scarabées fuyaient aux frottements de ses pas ; une faible brise soulevait des grains de sable. Notre petit elfe déboucha dans une salle où une grande dalle ronde était au centre et il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune autre porte. Il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce quand la seule porte fut sceller par une lourde pierre. Cet alors que le sable commença à se mouvoir de lui-même et après un court instant, un immense ver surgit devant Link et grogna bruyamment. Il était de la couleur du sable et avait deux petits yeux jaunes ainsi qu'une énorme gueule. Sortant son arc, l'elfe lui décocha deux flèches dans la tête qui allèrent s'enfoncer en dessous sa bouche. Le monstre retourna sous terre après un long hurlement. Pendant ce temps, notre héros rangea son arc, tira sa lame du fourreau et se prépara à attaquer le ver à sa prochaine sortie. Celui-ci surgit de derrière et lui donna un violent coup de crâne ce qui le projeta contre le sable. Le ver continua son assaut en fonçant dans sa direction mais Link s'était remit sur debout et lui lacéra la gorge tout en plongeant pour l'esquiver. Le monstre s'écrasa au sol dans un cri de douleur puis se tortilla pour retourner dans le sable. Notre héros s'élança en direction de sa gueule et le taillada à plusieurs endroits. Le ver se releva brusquement mais l'elfe planta sa lame dans le corps du monstre qui s'écroula de nouveau. Il grimpa sur sa tête puis leva son épée et l'enfonça dans le front de l'animal ; d'un seul coup, tout le corps du ver parti en fumée en explosant. Cet ainsi qu'un faisceau lumineux apparut dans la salle et apporta avec lui un coffre rouge en guise de récompense. Link l'ouvrit et récupéra le médaillon des flammes : cette arme pouvait projeter des vagues de feu dans la direction souhaitée. L'entrée d'un tunnel apparut dans la roche dès que l'objet fut retiré du coffre.


	6. Le dernier fraguement

**Le dernier fraguement :**

Notre elfe s'engouffra dedans et le parcourue rapidement avant d'arriver dans une salle sombre ; cet à ce moment que plusieurs serpents surgirent des ténèbres. Il décida de tester le médaillon : il le mit face aux reptiles, ferma les yeux et se concentra quand plusieurs boules de feu apparurent et exterminèrent les bestioles rampantes. Puis les flammes se regroupèrent au dessus de la salle et formèrent une sphère de lumière qui éclaira entièrement la pièce. Cette action permit à notre héros de trouver la sortie et de se diriger dans la salle suivante. Celle-ci était éclairée grâce au fragment d'or que Link était venu chercher, mais il était dans les mains d'un sorcier dont on ne distinguait le visage, assis sur un trône de fait de pierres. Le mage absorba le morceau de Triforce et augmenta ainsi sa puissance un tourbillon de lumière.

Le petit elfe ne se laissa pas intimider et brandit son épée avant de charger droit sur le magicien. Le sorcier le laissa approcher puis dirigea la paume de sa main dans sa direction et lança une sphère lumineuse. Notre héros armé de son courage, tapa de toutes ses forces dans la boule brillante ce qui la renvoya sur le mage. Quand ils rentrèrent en contact, le projectile foudroya le magicien et le projeta du coup contre le mur. Link souri et avança prudemment vers le corps tout en restant sur ses gardes. Mais le sorcier n'était pas défait et se releva avant de s'envoler de nouveau. Il patienta quelques instants puis leva les mains au ciel et forma une sphère deux fois plus grande que la première. Il ricana avant de l'envoyer de toutes ses forces vers l'elfe ; mais celui-ci s'était déjà préparer et dés l'arriver de la sphère, il exécuta un tourbillon avec son épée en tournant sur lui-même. La boule lumineuse reparti plus vite qu'elle n'était arrivée et percuta le mage de plein fouet. De puissants éclairs entourèrent le magicien qui entrèrent dans son corps et qui l'anéantirent en le faisant s'évaporer dans une fumée blanche et pure. Après qu'elle fut totalement disparue, le fragment de la Sagesse apparut et alla rejoindre les six autres dans la sacoche de Link. Un faisceau lumineux apparut et envoya ainsi l'elfe à l'entrée du désert.

Notre héros était sur la plaine ensoleiller qui s'étendait du désert au château d'Hyrule en passant par le village Cocorico. Il ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver le dernier morceau de Triforce et il décida d'aller rencontrer la princesse Zelda ; il prit donc le chemin en direction du château. Sur le chemin, il vit une silhouette d'une personne chevauchant un cheval se dessiner au loin qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Au bout de quelques mètres, il reconnu la personne : c'était Impa. Elle arriva au pied de Link à bout de souffle et était terrifié. En effet, elle lui annonça que pendant son absence Ganon avait entreprit de capturer la princesse pour lui prendre la Triforce de la Sagesse. Link décida d'aller au plus vite la sauver et pour cela Impa lui donna son destrier. Il la remercia de son aide puis après avoir secouer violemment les rênes, le cheval parti au triple galop laissant la nourrice loin derrière. Le vent s'engouffrait dans sa tunique mais l'elfe ne s'en souciait guère et traversait à toutes vitesses la plaine. Il dépassa très vite Cocorico et se dirigea vers le château. Celui-ci était assailli par des énormes nuages sombres qui lançaient de puissant éclair. Notre héros fini enfin par atteindre le bourg d'Hyrule et fonça droit vers l'entrée du palais. Il s'empressa de descendre de sa monture et se précipita dans l'enceinte du château. L'ambiance était inquiétante ; il n'y avait personne dans le grand hall dont les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Il couru ensuite en direction de la salle du trône pour rejoindre la princesse ; elle se trouvait au centre de trois triangles représentant la Triforce.

Zelda souria en le voyant devant elle. Link couru dans sa direction mais la princesse se retrouva entourer dans une sphère obscure qui l'élevait petit à petit dans les airs. Elle lui montra du bout du doigt le trône avant de disparaître au cœur de la prison démoniaque. Link tomba à genoux et grogna de colère. Il se redressa et se alla auprès du siège royal ; il le fixa longuement puis il distingua une sorte de tiroir qui était caché sous le fauteuil d'or. Il le tira et fut ébloui par un puissant rayon doré quand soudain le dernier fragment sorti lentement de sa cachette et tournoya au dessus du petit elfe. Il ouvrit sa sacoche ce qui permis aux autres morceaux d'aller eux aussi tournoyer laissant dans leurs traînés un scintillement de lumière. Tout à coup, un large faisceau doré descendit du ciel et les fragments se réunir pour former un triangle parfait : la Triforce de la sagesse était enfin assemblée. Notre héros la recueillit au creux de ses mains : il sentait la puissance le faire trembler. Quand soudainement, la Triforce au sol s'illumina et des rayons dorés apparurent et se regroupèrent au centre de la salle. Cet alors qu'apparut une épée au cœur de la lumière : c'était la lame purificatrice, Excalibur. Link s'en approcha et la retira de son socle de granit. Une avalanche de sphère lumineuse s'abattu sur notre elfe et l'épée rayonna de puissance ; puis il la rangea dans son fourreau, se retourna et s'en alla vers la sortie du château. Une fois dehors, il regarda vers l'horizon avant de monter sur son cheval et de se lancer en direction de la montagne de la mort.

Le destrier fonçait à une vitesse impressionnante et l'elfe se rapprochait de plus en plus de la tanière du démon. Il se retrouva enfin au pied de la montagne ; cet alors qu'il vit se dresser devant lui des centaines de marches qui montaient jusqu'au repaire de Ganon. Link descendit de sa monture et s'élança dans les escaliers en courant. Il avançait avec détermination et atteignit un petit terrain plat qui permettait de faire une pause pendant l'ascension, mais il ne s'en souciait guère et continua son chemin. Il atteignit le haut des marches et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il en profita pour regarder le royaume ; la vue était magnifique et le soleil se couchait tout doucement sur le lac Hylia qu'il apercevait au loin. Au bout de quelques minutes il se retourna et vit une immense tour construite dans la roche avec une large porte en pierre à la base. Notre héros approcha et poussa de toutes ses forces la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grondement infernal.

Il pénétra dans le hall ; les murs étaient noirs et l'ambiance était inquiétante. Il approchait de la porte où la Triforce était dessinée dessus. Le triangle de la Sagesse s'illumina à l'intérieur de sa sacoche et la porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant apparaître derrière elle, une vaste pièce ronde avec un tapis rouge qui était entouré de flambeaux. L'elfe pénétra dans la salle et avança jusqu'à son centre. Soudain, il aperçut un trône avec une silhouette énorme qui était assis dessus. Des flammes jaillirent subitement des deux cotés du siège et il vit enfin le visage de Ganon : il ressemblait à un énorme sanglier avec un pelage noir et avait une grande lance dans sa main. Puis il ordonna à Link de lui remettre sa Triforce. Notre héros sortie Excalibur et la pointa en direction du monstre. Ganon se leva, saisie son arme à deux mains et se dirigea vers l'elfe. Le combat s'engagea et utilisa sans plus attendre la puissance de sa lame pour attaquer ; mais le démon réussi à parer ses coups d'épée et le projeta violemment au sol, puis leva sa lance pour l'attaquer. Le coup fut stoppé par le bouclier de Link qui contre-attaqua en pourfendant la jambe du monstre qui tomba à genou. Notre héros se glissa derrière lui et donna un puissant coup d'épée, mais Ganon disparu dans une épaisse fumée, puis réapparut dans les airs et il envoya une immense boule de feu dans sa direction. L'elfe mit son bouclier en avant mais celui-ci et son arme furent projetés au loin et il reçut les flammes de plein fouet. La chaleur était terrible quand soudain, le feu fut repoussé par la lumière qui jaillit de sa tunique qu'il avait reçut de la fée. Il se redressa péniblement, puis sorti son arc et saisi l'une de ses flèches. Le monstre éclata de rire et envoya à nouveau une boule de feu. Link trembla de peur quand le triangle de la Sagesse rayonna au-dessus de lui et la pointe de la flèche s'illumina. Il décocha alors sa flèche de lumière en direction de Ganon. Le projectile transperça les flammes noires et alla se nicher dans l'épaule du démon. Celui-ci s'effondra au sol dans la douleur et se fit électrocuter par la flèche dorée.

Notre héros s'approcha du monstre et brandit le fragment de la Triforce ; elle s'illumina et fit apparaître un halot de lumière autour du démon. Ganon rugit de douleur quand son corps se mit à s'enflammer ; puis il éclata d'un rire monstrueux avant de disparaître dans un portail de lumière qui l'emprisonna sur la Terre d'or. La Triforce de la Sagesse parti dans le passage qui se referma derrière elle.

Tout à coup, un rayon de lumière apparût devant l'elfe et la princesse Zelda en surgit. Elle remercia Link de son courage et de sa bravoure car elle avait vu son combat contre le démon. Elle lui annonça que la paix était revenue dans le royaume d'Hyrule. Il alla récupérer son armement et retourna auprès de la princesse. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, et se téléporta avec notre héros au château royal. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône en un instant où Impa les attendait. La nourrice éclata de joie et prit Link dans ses bras. Après une avalanche de remerciement, notre héros décida de repartir chez lui. La princesse le remercia une dernière fois puis il se dirigea vers la sorti du château. Une fois à l'extérieur, il retrouva son cheval et se mit en route des bois perdus. Une fois atteint, il entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers le cœur de la forêt où un vieux socle de pierre avait été taillé. L'elfe s'en approcha et y mit l'épée mythique Excalibur. Puis il s'en alla laissant derrière lui reposer la lame purificatrice en symbole de sa victoire face à Ganon.


End file.
